Arigatou Sakura
by uchiruno
Summary: Lagi-lagi wanita itu, wanita yang menjadi ibu dari bayi Uchiha ini / Aku bersumpah, aku tak pernah menyesali apapun atas hidupku / "Arigatou Sakura" / "Kau akan meninggalkanku lagi seperti saat itu?" / ONESHOT /Sasuke POV / MNLWS sequel? / RnR ?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Rated : Bebas :) **

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Canon, Sasuke POV, OOC, typo(s), oneshot, sequel MNLWS (maybe :P)**

.

_Kau terlalu baik._

_Hatimu lembut seperti angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahku._

_Cintamu begitu hangat, sehangat musim semi yang menghangatkan tubuhku._

_Dirimu cantik, secantik bunga pada musim semi yang selalu kujumpai._

_Sakura, bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi seperti yang kuketahui._

_Kami-sama, biarkan hidupku setiap harinya seperti di musim semi. _

.

.

.

**Arigatou Sakura**

**(uchiruno)**

.

.

.

"Haaah.."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ yang sejak kecil sudah ku tempati. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya lagi perlahan. Harum bunga Sakura dan juga harum minyak-minyak bayi menyeruak masuk dalam indra penciumanku. Begitu menenangkan.

Padahal saat ini sedang di penghujung musim dingin, namun tetap saja suhu di ruangan ini sangat hangat. Aku melemaskan semua otot-otot tubuhku. Ya, kondisi tubuhku kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. Namun, berbaring di kamar ini tidak seburuk yang dulu kurasakan. Seburuk saat aku sendiri. Sendiri. Tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian saat aku membutuhkannya.

Hm, sekarang aku mendapatkannya tanpa aku minta. Kasih sayang, cinta dan perhatian dari sosok perempuan yang sangat lembut –seperti ibuku. Sakura. Dia, satu-satunya peganganku sekarang. Dia, tempat satu-satunya tempat aku bersandar. Dia memberikan segala yang pernah hilang dari genggamanku, dia juga memberikan segala yang bahkan aku tak pernah aku miliki atau bahkan tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ng.."

Mataku terbuka. Aku menoleh pelan ke arah kananku. Senyum tipis tertera di wajahku yang sedikit pucat. Aku melihat di sana, di dekatku terbaring sesosok malaikat kecil yang tengah tidur. Ia menggeliat kecil dan kaki-kaki mungilnya menendang-nendang udara pelan. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhku. Tanganku yang besar kuarahkan padanya. Kuusap pelan dengan lembutnya pucuk kepalanya yang baru ditumbuhi oleh rambut-rambut hitam yang masih sangat tipis. Lembut.

Daisuke. Nama malaikat kecilku itu. Sesuatu yang bahkan dulu tak pernah kubayangkan akan memilikinya. Ya, dia memberikan ini padaku. Sakura. Lagi-lagi wanita itu, wanita yang menjadi ibu dari bayi Uchiha ini.

Rambut merah mudanya yang sangat harum, mata hijau mudanya yang sangat meneduhkan, senyuman lembutnya, kulit putihnya yang hangat, jemarinya yang menyembuhkan, entah mengapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya sedari dulu. Aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang berdarah murni tanpa campuran dari darah clan lain, harusnya aku begitu peka. Tidak, tapi aku tidak sepeka yang kukira.

Mataku ini, mata yang akan melihat masa depan kini hanya dapat melihat Sakura. Mataku yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Mataku dulu aku sudah dibutakan dengan kebencian sehingga cintanya tak dapat kulihat dan cintaku yang tersisa dalam hatiku pun tertimbun oleh kebencian. Aku membuangnya, menelantarkannya karena kebencian dan karena keegoisanku.

Aku telah berbohong pada diriku sendiri.

Dulu, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melibatkannya pada kejamnya takdir Uchiha –aku membuangnya jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku, bahkan aku bersedia akan membunuhnya jika dia terus berusaha masuk dalam hidupku –kupikir demi kebaikannya. Dulu, sejak dulu dia yang paling bisa menenangkanku saat aku mulai dikendalikan oleh kebencian –tapi aku malah semakin menutup mataku yang sudah buta agar semakin tidak merasakan keberadaannya. Dulu, dia yang paling ingin mengusir kebosanan dan kesepianku –tapi dengan seenaknya aku menjauhinya.

Tapi itu semua dulu!

Dia, wanita polos dan lugu yang menangisiku saat ia akan berusaha membunuhku. Dia, wanita rapuh yang menangisi kepergianku setiap malamnya. Dia, wanita murah hati yang masih menerimaku dengan senyuman saat aku pulang ke tanah ini. Wanita suci tanpa dendam, tanpa kebencian. Dirinya dipenuhi cinta, cinta yang selalu dia curahkan untukku.

Betapa beruntungnya aku! Ya, aku bahkan baru menyadari itu.

Lagi-lagi aku tersadar lagi lamunanku. Pandanganku terfokus pada dia –Daisuke yang lagi-lagi menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Aku mengusap pipinya perlahan, aku sedikit menariknya mendekat dalam dekapanku dan memberikannya kehangatan sama seperti yang Sakura selalu berikan padaku.

Sakura. Dia seperti bunga yang selalu tumbuh pada setiap musimnya. Merasakan panas dan dinginnya dunia ini. Melawan arus angin yang menerpa dirinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Ia tak pernah mati. Sakura bagai bunga yang selalu muncul dalam berbagai macam bentuk yang cantik dan indah. Semua menyukai sosok itu.

Aku bersumpah, aku tak pernah menyesali apapun atas hidupku. Sakura 'lah yang membuat aku berpikir begitu. Dulu, saat aku masih sendiri di kamar ini, aku menangis dalam diam. Aku menundukkan kepalaku –mencari semua kesalahan atas hidupku dan berniat menyudahinya setelah kutemui jawabannya. Tapi tak ada. Aku tahu jawabannya sekarang. Bahwa tak ada apapun kesalahan dalam hidupku. Yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Toh, pada akhirnya sekarang aku bahagia dengan dia. Anak dari clan Haruno.

Habis gelap, terbitlah terang.

Setelah aku menderita dengan segala macam cambukan dalam batinku, kini aku mendapatkan kebahagiaannya yang tak ada duanya. _Kami-sama_ begitu adil dalam hidup ini. Ya, aku lagi-lagi baru menyadarinya saat ini.

Daisuke -yang ada dalam dekapanku saat ini, aku mempunyai banyak harapan padanya. Harapanku dan harapan Sakura. Dia bukan lagi semata-mata sebagai objek untuk memperpanjang riwayat hidup Uchiha, tapi biarlah dia menjadi matahari kecil yang semakin menghangatkan rumah ini. Tali penghubung antara aku dan Sakura yang tak pernah bisa putus sampai kapanpun juga.

Dia anakku, dan juga anaknya. Hasil dari cintaku yang tulus untuk Sakura. Ya, aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada wanita ini. Perasaannya yang sangat sulit kuungkapkan padanya.

Andai. Andai ayah, ibu, dan Itachi-nii masih hidup, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka katakan padaku? Apakah aku sudah menjadi kebanggaan bagi ayah? Sesuai harapan ibu? Dan sudah bisa mewakili Itachi-nii untuk melihat masa depan?

Aku merasakan tangan mungil Daisuke menyentuh tanganku yang berada di atas perutnya masih bulat, benar-benar menggemaskan. Perlahan, ia menggenggam jari telunjukku dengan sangat erat. Entah apa itu, tapi ini membuatku senang dan menimbulkan senyuman di wajahku. Aku jadi banyak tersenyum karenanya.

Harum cherry yang menyeruak dari tubuh Daisuke benar-benar membuatku semakin tenang. Harum yang sama seperti milik Sakura. Dasar, kalian berdua begitu serupa ternyata.

Mataku terasa semakin berat. Masih dengan posisiku sekarang, aku memejamkan mataku lagi. Selimut yang berada sebatas lutut kakiku pun ku tarik sampai menutupi setengah tubuhku dan Daisuke.

Rasanya, baru saja aku memejamkan mataku, sebuah tangan mengusap dahiku. Dari sentuhannya, aku sudah tahu siapa itu. "Sasuke-kun."

Dia memanggilku lembut. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya yang masih berada di dahiku. "Hn?"

Aku lalu membuka mataku. Aku menatapnya intens. Mata hijaunya seperti yang kukatakan tadi –benar-benar sangat menyejukan hati. Dan dia, saat ini sedang melihatku, menatapku.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Ada masalah?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Aku terdiam. Tak ada kata-kata yang muncul dari bibir tipisku. Kulihat wajahnya lama-lama merona. "Sa-"

Ucapannya terpotong begitu aku bangkit dan langsung menariknya dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluknya. Kuusap lembut helaian rambutnya dan kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya.

"Apa ada yang salah? Eh, Sasuke-kun kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik dalam pelukanku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tak lama, aku merasakan tangannya melingkar dipinggangku dan ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. Dia mulai naik kepangkuanku di atas ranjang ini. "Mandilah, air panasnya sudah kusiapkan," ucapnya seraya mengecup helaian rambut hitamku dekat daun telingaku –membuat aku bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafasnya.

Aku menarik tubuhku dan Sakura mulai melonggarkan pelukannya. Lagi-lagi aku menatapnya dan kemudian kupegang pipi kirinya yang memerah. Aku mengecupnya. Ku kecup bibir manisnya dengan lembut. Kupejamkan lagi mata ini dan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya. Wajah Sakura saat ini, pasti sangat merah.

Aku menyudahi ciuman itu. Ia menatapku lagi dan dahinya mengerut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan Daisuke,heh?" ucapnya kesal. Benar-benar polos, bukan?

"Dia bahkan masih belum sebulan. Dia tak akan mengerti," jawabku kemudian. Lalu dia tersenyum –padaku. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang mirip dengan ibuku. Dua wanita dengan senyuman terbaik pujiku dalam hati.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku, sedikit berselonjor. Kemudian Sakura pun turut meluruskan kakinya dan menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku. Dia bersandar pada dada bidangku.

"Daisuke tidak menangis?" tanyanya. Hm, dari posisi kepalanya pasti dia sedang menatap anak itu, anak kami.

"Tidak." Aku tak perlu menceritakan kalau ia beberapa kali menggeliat saat tidur, bukan? Aku turut menoleh ke arah anak mungil itu lagi. Sakura tengah memainkan jemari mungilnya yang mengepal. Apa bayi selalu mengepalkan tangannya, eh?

Daisuke, dia benar-benar anak yang beruntung memiliki ibu seperti Sakura, sama sepertiku yang begitu beruntung memiliki ibu seperti Mikoto –ibuku. Namun, aku tak ingin nasibnya sama sepertiku. Daisuke, kupastikan dia akan terus merasakan kasih sayang ibunya sampai ia besar. Takkan kubiarkan ia kehilangan ibunya, aku akan medukung segala yang dia perbuat, dan aku juga akan memberikannya –ehem, saudara nantinya agar mereka bisa saling menyayangi dan berbagi sama halnya seperti yang kuimpikan dengan Itachi-nii.

"Sasuke." Kudengar Sakura memanggil namaku. Aku tetap diam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Sakura. "Terima kasih kau telah memberikanku Daisuke."

Sebentar. Ia berterima kasih padaku atas apa yang kuperbuat? Daisuke? Ia berterima kasih padaku? Aku diam, tidak merespon ucapannya. Aku tersenyum, mengetahui kalau Daisuke dan aku begitu berarti baginya. Aku meraih pucuk kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Aku berbisik. "Sakura. Arigatou."

Dia langsung mengangat kepalanya, membuatku kaget sesaat. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam. "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba.." Ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Kau hendak meninggalkanku lagi?" tanyanya yang sontak membuatku kaget saat ini.

"Kau tak pernah mengucapkan ini selain saat itu. Kau mengucapkan ini sama seperti saat kau meninggalkanku sendiri di Konoha." Matanya berkaca-kaca, membuatku tertegun melihatnya. Sakura hendak menangis saat ini. Membicarakannya saja, ia sudah mau menangis. Begitu sakitkahnya dia selama ini?

Ia bangkit dari atas tubuhku dan duduk di tepi kasur. Ia menggenggam tanganku. Dari matanya terlihat kegelisahan. Ia menarik tanganku dan meletakkannya di dadanya –ia mendekap tanganku. "Sasuke-kun."

Apa aku salah kata? Aku turut bangkit dan langsung menariknya mendekat padaku. Lagi-lagi aku memeluknya. "Hey, tak ada yang salah." Aku mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padaku atas semua yang kau berikan. Cinta, perhatian, dan Daisuke," ucapku apa adanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Tangisannya pecah seketika membuatku merasa semakin bersalah. Lebih baik aku diam.

Setelah beberapa lama ia menangis di dalam pelukanku, kulihat ia mulai menyeka air matanya dengan jemari tangannya. Dia menatapku sesaat dan mengecup pipiku. "Begitukah?" tanyanya memastikan. Baru saja aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk menjawabnya, ia berbisik di telingaku. "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

Aku tersenyum. "Hn. Aishiteru mo, Sakura. Arigatou."

.

.

**Owari**

.

_Arigatou Sakura. Karena kau, membuat hidupku yang saat ini lebih berarti._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

EAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mentang-mentang pengen ngetik malah buat fic abal lagi-lagi XDDD

Ya ampun, aku ngebayangin Sasu sama baby gitu . papa ganteng sama bayi nya lucu gitu halalalalah XDD #abaikan

Makasih yang udah mau baca :3 maaf kalo gaje hehehe Cuma pengen nyoba buat Sasuke POV, secara kita ga pernah tau sisi dalemnya dia :P

**Mind to REVIEW? :3 **


End file.
